


Not Cursed at All

by usernamesareharddamnit



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesareharddamnit/pseuds/usernamesareharddamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh i'm kind of dong an AU  right now I'm getting into  it and might post it. I'll leave this up but it won't  update bits of this would be in the new thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus if i did it would be on DVD and our boys would be doing dramatic readings of slash fic.  
> Notes: Set in between season 1 and 2. After Stacy but before Lori. (This is like the first thing I’ve ever written so dont be too cruel) i think this will have 3 chapters  
> Rating: T+ I guess?

Tommy walked up to the flower shop, he reached out for the door handle and stopped. ‘Just a tad too much?’ he thought to himself. He had called Merton the night before to ask if he could come over that night, and of course Merton said yes. Tommy had made the decision to come clean to his best friend about how many times he’s dreamed about kissing his lips or just holding him all night ...but first he had to tell Merton that not only did he like guys but that he had a crush on him. He walked to a near by bus stop just to sit down he had about 15 minutes to kill and he was only a block or two away from the place he wanted to be more than he wanted to breath: his best friend’s lair. He wanted to wait for Merton’s parents to go to Becky’s parent teacher conference. Tommy thought it was best for them to be alone in case things didn’t go well...or incase they did. He smiled at that thought, he figured first think he’ll tell Merton that he’s gay to see how he reacts. Even if Merton didn’t return his feelings he knew that at least Merton would still be his friend, and that would be enough...sure Tommy knew he would always want more but as long as he had Merton in his life in any capacity he knew he would be okay. Tommy checked his watch and smiled, it was finally time to head to Merton’s. He wished it was darker out and that he was alone on the street so that he could just wolf out and get there in 20 seconds flat. But no people just had to be out and about, Tommy wondered if they all knew just how selfish they were being. It seemed like hours before he finally made it to Merton’s. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had to put his hands behind his back to keep from knocking the door right off its hinges. Right before Tommy was about to lose the battle of wills he was having with his inner wolf Merton opened the door.  
“Uhh why are you knocking big guy?” Merton wondered “I didn’t think you knew how to knock” He giggled  
“Well I uhh I have no idea why” Tommy confessed smiling  
Merton gestured for Tommy to come in, he entered and they hurried down to the lair like it was a bomb shelter and the air raid sirens were going off. They sat on the sofa facing eachother Tommy was starting to get lost in Merton’s eyes until he noticed the strange flatness of his best friend's hair, it was different and so shiny. Tommy had to shake his head in order to think straight.  
“Hey, Merton, I kind of have something I want to talk to you about okay?” Tommy asked  
“I’m sorry Tommy but I was about to ask the same thing. Is it okay if i go first? I don’t want to lose my nerve.” Merton replayed in a vulnerable yet assertive way.  
“Oh okay pal it is your lair afterall” Tommy managed to stammer after the few seconds of surprise wore off.  
Merton stood up and moved in front of Tommy looking him square in the forehead.  
“I..well big guy, I’m gay” Merton told him calmly “And there's one more thing I think...no I know that I’m starting to develop feelings for someone” He continued a little shakier than before.  
“Who’s the lucky guy?” Tommy asked not missing a beat even though his heart sank to his feet  
Merton’s face went for worried to relived in a nano second. “You’re still okay with being friends with me?” He asked  
“No I’m okay being BEST friends with you no matter what...so who is he” Tommy replayed with a hint of jealousy at the end.  
“You are” Merton admitted softly looking down at the floor.  
Tommy quickly stood up and hugged Merton pulling him in as close as possible. It took Merton a few seconds but he hugged back as hard as he could  
“Merton I...I feel the same way thats the whole reason I wanted to come over tonight...I wanted to come out and ask you out!” Tommy beamed  
Merton was speechless Tommy broke the hug so he could look him in the eye to make sure he was okay  
“What is it?” Tommy asked  
“It’s just...I never really thought...I mean how could you want me I’m just Merton just the goth kid who still gets shoved into lockers” Merton babbled  
Tommy grinned from ear to ear “It’s because you’re Merton. You’re fun and smart and sweet the best friend anyone could ever ask for and you’re damn cute too”  
Merton’s face quickly became redder than a badly sunburst lobster “I’m cute?” he repeated  
“I believe I said ‘Damn cute’..and yes you are” Tommy corrected embracing him again.  
Merton stepped back and moved his hands up to Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy loosened his hold on Merton.  
“Too tight?” Asked Tommy sounding concerned.  
“No” Merton assured “I just wanted to do this” He finished just before putting his lips on Tommy’s. Tommy’s tongue wasted no time darting into Merton’s mouth. Merton loved the feeling of Tommy’s tongue dominating and invading his mouth so much so that all his did was lie down and take it. Tommy broke the kiss to take a breath and give his tongue a brake. “Get back in there stud bucket” Merton ordered. Hearing Merton take charge was such a turn on for Tommy that he stuck his tongue back down his best friend’s throat. Merton bit Tommy’s lip gently and then a little harder after he was encharged by Tommy squeezing his butt, his tongue met Tommy’s and just had to explore his mouth, a little timid at first but Merton eventually got the hang of it. Finally they had both had enough...for now. Merton rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder and asked “Is this real?”  
“As real as werewolves, vampires, and youth sucking old ladies” Tommy assured.  
Merton moved back a little putting his thumbs in Tommy’s belt loops pulling him to the bed.  
“I kinda wanted to move slow” Tommy choked.  
“I just wanted to cuddle” Merton chuckled  
Tommy smiled and climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Merton the second he lie down.  
“You wanna know somethin?” Tommy asked.  
“Hum?” Merton answered moving a little so he could put his head on Tommy’s chest.  
Tommy smiled and ran his hands through his friends weirdly soft and straight hair. “I’m just glad that I got scratched that night and became a werewolf”  
“Well who wouldn't want all that speed and strength?” Merton added matter of factly.  
Tommy pulled Mertons hair and smiled after he heard him moan “I meant Im glad it happened because it brought me here, to you. I can’t believe you had the locker next to me all this time and I never noticed the person that would become so important to me.”  
“Do you really...really mean that?” Merton gasped turning red again  
“I do I've never meant anything more.” He replied just before kissing Merton’s head. He breathed in the sent ‘Mmmmm kiwi mixed with mmmmmmmmmmmm Merton’ Tommy thought. That was another perk of being a wolf he got to smell Merton’s sent which to him had always smelled indescribably good like all his favorite smells mixed into one. He tried to think back to before he got wolfed, when he was always with the popular ‘normal’ kids. It was kind of a blir for Tommy, maybe he didn’t remember day to day stuff from back then because there wasn't much to remember until he became a werewolf and met Merton. ‘What’s more memorable? Jock talk or fighting fucking death itself?’ he thought. Darker thoughts crept into his head slowly but surely putting a worried frown on his face, he took a deep breath and asked. “Hey Merton was I uh before was I ever mean to you?”  
Merton needed a second to process the question. ‘Mean? Tommy?’ he thought. He rolled his eyes a little but glad that Tommy could only see the back of his head. Merton let out a little sigh as he shifted to almost mount Tommy ‘Humm maybe if I sat on it it would put him in the’ he stopped thinking after he saw the doubt in Tommy’s eyes ‘He’s really worried?’ Merton thought this time in a non sarcastic way.  
“It was the last week of junior year and I was on my way to turn my books into the library and some jock came up and knocked my books out of my hand for like the 200th time that year. And I got down on the floor to gather them up and I saw feet...I was a little scared but I looked up and it was you, Tommy, you offered me your hand and told me to get up, I did and you picked up the books for me.” Merton told him running his hands over Tommy’s chest and moving lower so he could get his head back to where he could here Tommy’s heart beat “You have 206 bones well 207” Merton corrected hovering his hand over Tommy’s crotch, he moved his hand to the wolf’s knee and continued “and not one of them is mean, you’re the nicest guy I’ve ever known”.  
“Merton...get up here...now” Tommy commanded in a way that Merton’s spine tingle, he wasn’t about to disobey an order especially from a sexy werewolf. Merton got to face level with Tommy and was immediately kissed harder and with more passion than he ever thought possible. Their tongues this time fighting for dominance at one moment Merton was ‘winning’ and at the next Tommy has his mouth conquered he got a weird pleasure out of letting Tommy dominate him. Merton lifted Tommy’s shirt and felt his body heat while running his hands up the jock’s abs sending tingles up Tommy’s chest until Merton scratched his side sending even more pleasure through his whole body making him nibble on Merton’s lip. The kiss was broken by the sound of Merton’s parents coming home. “Merton honey are you home?” Mrs. Dingle yelled from the house above them. “Where else would that freak be?” Becky asked in her snotyist voice. “Becky will you just get your jacket and wait in the car? And stop calling your brother a freak...he’s just different” Mrs Dingle yelled.  
“I’m down here mom!” Merton called “What’s going on?”  
“Oh we just wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to dinner” She asked from the other side of the lair’s door.  
“No thanks Tommy’s here and we’re going somewhere” Merton yelled.  
“Oh! Well he can come too” yelled Mrs Dingle happily  
“Ooh our first date will be dinner with the parents” Tommy whispered in Merton’s ear.  
“No no that’s okay see you later bye” Merton squeaked turning red “We’re not going out with them like ever not even if it was the only way to stave off the damn apocalypse.” He whispered in Tommy’s ear before biting his earlobe. Going a little harder after Tommy let out a slight moan, ‘Humm he likes being bitten...wonder if thats a wolf thing?’ Merton thought.  
“Well where do you wanna go, Mert?” Tommy asked after the pleasure from the bite wore off.  
“Uhh do you want to go out of town or something? I can go online get a map or…” Merton was interrupted by Tommy holding him tighter and pressing his thumb to his lips.  
“Why would I want to leave town?” Tommy asked softly  
“Well I uhh didn’t think you would want to, you know been seen out on a date with...me” Merton gulped.  
“Stop that ,Merton please…I don’t know how to make you understand that I don’t care what they think...You’re what's important to me not them” Tommy assured him while holding his hand.  
“The Factory has half off chicken wings tonight” Merton smiled  
“Hot damn! Let’s go make them regret that!” Tommy beamed jumping off the bed and fixing his shirt.


	2. Always kill something on the first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date and some vamp torture. Also could Tommy have a thing for dress up games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffy style Vamps (are the BWOC vamps any different? They could turn into bats right?)

Tommy tried to move real stealthy like to steal Merton’s keys which hung from the hook shaped fang of an imitation silver bat (Merton had sold the real one to Fong when he and Tommy had become friends).  He would have gotten away with it too if only Merton wasn't staring at his (very very nice) ass.

“Nope not gonna happen, Tommy. Only I drive Morticia, and she’s a one man sorta gal”

“You already stepping out on me?”  Tommy joked but a little confused.

“All this time you’ve ridden in her and you never even bothered to ask her name...I am shocked by your callousness Tommy Dawkins” Merton teased using his best southern accent.

“Ahh the hearse” Tommy sighed walking back to Merton who was holding out his hand.  Tommy looked at the keys and then back to Merton’s hand put the keys down on the bed next to his now boyfriend and kissed his hand, kissing up  his arm and shoulder until he reached his neck, he bit hard careful to not break his skin and sucked.  When he was finished he knew he had marked Merton as his, with a hickey. He didn't know if it only the wolf’s instant or his own but he didn't care. Either way he knew he would love to see it on Merton’s pail neck. 

“My my, I do declare” Merton muttered again in a southern accent.

“Learned that voice from Violet during spring break huh?” Tommy asked still admiring his handy work on Merton’s soft pale neck.

“Yeah” He smiled “She really is cool when she’s not sucking the youth out of you that is”

“She is, God I wanted to ask you to dance with me at the wedding so badly” He confessed

“I would have said yes” Merton answered picking up the keys.

Tommy just smiled thinking about how stupid he was for how much time he wasted on girls and worrying about who he was supposed to be as opposed to being who he really is.  He was brought back from his thoughts by Merton feeling his neck.

“Oh did I hurt you?” He asked with remorse filling his voice.

“I just wanted to feel how big it was” Merton smiled “I take it you don’t want me to cover it huh?” He joked (As if he would even think of covering it up)

 

“The wolf and I would rather you didn't….uh unless you really wanted to” He eyes flashed yellow

“I wouldn't dream of it” Merton assured him holding his hand tightly.

“Good now lets go..How come I can’t drive Elvira again?”

“Well first off its ‘Morticia’ not ‘Elvira’ humm ‘Elvira’ is the name of my future black 1958 Thunderbird. Second off all I want to ride in the front of a hearse not lie in the back of one….well at least not in a box...alone” 

Tommy nodded trying not to think too many dirty thoughts about he and Merton in the back of the hearse instead he tried to think about how cool it would be to drive a 58 Thunderbird. Thankful that thinking about cars really did help keep his mind off the dirty-fun path.

“Okay okay you win, now let’s get them wings!” Tommy patted his stomach excitedly

Tommy held Merton’s hand as they went up the stairs and to the hearse.  The ride to The Factory was uneventful save for kisses at every stop light and signe.  Once he parked and Tommy opened the door for him, Merton started getting nervous, it didn't help that Tommy offered his hand like a proper classy gent. 

“Humm so this is what Tommy Dawkins is like on a date?” Merton asked with a tiny crack in his voice.

“Well..this is my first REAL date I wanna do everything right” He smiled shaking his hand a little to get Merton to hurry out of the car. He didn't care that he sounded cheesy, and sure he thought of the one date with Stacie as ‘real’ but this was different..there was no doubt in Tommy’s mind, he knew this was the real thing.  Merton shook a little but took Tommy’s hand, he didnt expect to actually need his jock’s help to get out of the car but the nerves traveled down to his knees making him wobble a little.

“You okay?” Tommy asked holding him tighter.

“Yeah I guess I'm just a little nervous”

“About what? Us? You think I’d ever let someone hurt you?”

 “I...I just don’t want people talking about you, Tommy I know you care about people from school and I just don’t want this to end up hurting you! I don’t want to make you as unpopular as I am”

“Damn it Merton, stop it! I dont give a flying fuck what anyone in there thinks of me..Okay you are what's important to me and if they can’t accept that then to hell with all of them!”

Merton could see the pain in Tommy’s eyes, he just didn't want to let himself believe that Tommy would choose him over being teenage royalty. He just nodded his head and held on tighter burying his head into his now boyfriend’s chest.  After a few minutes Merton raised his head and motioned towards the building.  They joined hands and walked through the parking lot.

“I am the star quarterback you know, so I think my popularity will be just fine” Tommy joked before kissing Merton’s hand.

“The quarterback dating the school freak show...hopefully we don’t end up getting experimented on in a lab someplace. They might let _me_ go when they find out you’re a werewolf tho.”

They came to the door and Tommy opened it saying “After you”.  Merton walked in head held higher than normal. Why should he be worried? He’s walking hand in hand with a freaking werewolf.  It was busy of course being such a small town with nothing else todo.  Merton thought that the entire population of 14-22 year olds was here right now.  Tommy grabbed Merton’s hand as soon as he walked through the door himself.

“Hi Tommy!” smiled a freshman girl “Would you maybe like to dance with me?”

“Uhh” stammered Tommy holding Merton’s hand tighter. The goth trying not to laugh at the poor girl. 

“Oh God just forget it!!!” She cried looking at Tommy and Merton’s hands and running back to her freshman friends.

“I told her...but did she listen? No!” Tommy could hear one of her friends rant before she got to them. 

“Aw I feel kinda bad now” Merton frowned sympathetically as they sat at their table close to the bar.

“Teh like I’d ever go out with a freshman...now THATwould be social suicide” Tommy joked brushing Merton’s lip with his thumb.

“Yeah plus that would be mega creepy and possibly illegal”  He retorted squeaking that Mertonie squeak.  Feeling brave he leaned in for their first (of many) public kisses. Tommy of course was more than happy to repay his boyfriend’s bravery by closing the distance and kissing him.  Even without any wolf senses they could both hear one of the waitresses cheering “Well it’s about damn time!” The kiss broke when they started to laugh and there they sat looking in each others eyes letting everything else fall away.  The world came rushing back when that same waitress came to the table.

“Hey sorry to interupt but may I take your order?” She asked cheerfully

“Yeah let’s get humm what do you think buddy? 3 or 4 orders of wings?” Tommy grinned

“We better go with 4, and can I get a cherry coke?”

“Yeah I’ll take a cherry coke too. Thanks” Tommy added flashing her his million dollar smile 

“Okay guys coming right up..and I gotta say you two are too cute together” She left smiling

“See? Nothing to be worried about” Tommy assured kissing Merton’s hand.

“Yeah you were right, though T n T havent seen us yet.”

“I’d rip their fucking throats out if they even touched you” Tommy growled

“That really is tempting but best not you’re a good wolfy” Merton sighed ‘His protectiveness has gone into overdrive’ he thought to himself..  

“As you wish, I guess...hope they know how lucky they are” Tommy growled again. trying not to wolf out

“Forget I said anything let’s just enjoy tonight”

“Okay, man this..this just feels right” Tommy smiled able to force to wolf down

“I know what you mean  it’s almost like we’ve been dating much longer than well... a few hours ago” Merton laughed

“So how did you know?”

“Last year I had a crush on this older guy in the Gothic Fantasy Guild... ugh I was his Margaret” Merton confessed.

“Aww that’s cute! But you like me better tho right?” Tommy asked nervously

“Yes Tommy, I like you a million billion times more”  He assured.  What Merton really wanted to say was a simple ‘I love you Tommy’ but it was only the first date and maybe a bit too soon for the ‘L’ word.

“Football is what let me know I was into guys..I enjoyed the locker room more than ‘normal’” Tommy even using air quotes as he said ‘Normal’ something he learned from Merton: There is no such thing as ‘normal’. “I uh may have lingered in the showers maybe once or twice” he added smiling   

“I knew I should joined some kind of sport thing!” Merton joked.

The waitress came back with 4 orders of wings and 2 cherry cokes. Tommy almost devoured a whole order in the time it took her to set down the other 3.

“Can I get you guys anything else?” She asked wondering if Tommy knew he had sauce all over his face.

“We should  be good thank you” Tommy said between bites.

She left and went back to work. Merton loved how messy Tommy was when he ate..it was just so ‘Tommy like’ he thought.  Finally feeling the sauce on his face Tommy grabbed a napkin but was stopped by Merton.

            “I’ll get that” Merton said very softly almost whispering, then he leaned in and licked it all off of Tommy’s face and lips. ‘Oh dear Gods did I just lick his face? Well maybe he likes it maybe it’s a wolf thing...God it tasted good’ Merton thought.

            “I gotta get sauce on my face more often” Tommy moaned. 

            “More often? Impossible” Merton smiled at him grabbing a wing. “Mmmmmm”

Tommy ate very very fast Merton wondered if he was addicted to chicken before becoming a werewolf or if it was a side effect of his lycanthropy.   

“Damn it” sighed Tommy sniffing. I think it’s a vampire it smells like graveyard dirt…” Merton raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s what they all seem to smell like I guess they can't get rid of the sent” Tommy shrugged still sniffing.

“Okay, I’ll leave the money on the table for the bill and get my bag from out of Morticia, it should have a stake or at least some holy water you keep sniffing” Merton proposed.

“I’ll get the bill and I don’t want you going anywhere alone” Tommy responded still sniffing and looking around.

“Here how about this...Miss can I please get a few cloves of garlic? Please its sort of urgent” He asked the passing waitress.

“Okay we should have some I’ll be right back” She answered slightly confused.

“Thank you very much” He said smiling. “See? I’ll be fine” he continued as she left.

“Alright but hurry okay” Tommy sounded nervous but he knew Merton was the brain of their little outfit so he should do as he said.  

She was back very soon bringing 3 large cloves.  “Is this enough?” she asked.

“Yes thank you! That’s perfect.” He replied. “I’ll be right back Tommy, just sniff around if you find it just stalk it till I get back okay?”

Tommy loved it when Merton was in ‘strategy’ mode so he just smiled and gave him a salute. Merton put one colove in his right pocket one in his left and he just held the third. ‘Well it can't be the waitress’ he thought.  He wished he was more popular that way he would know more of the town’s young people and therefore be able to spot someone new. ‘Oh well at least Tommy can sniff em out’.  He made it a point to bump into people on the way to the door touching their arm or any exposed skin with the garlic.  Tommy meanwhile had started to walk to the bar area to pay the bill and sniff along the way noting that the sent got weaker as he got closer to the bar, ‘Must be on the dance floor’ he thought.  Tommy paid and went back to the table to leave a tip and to double check for any meat that still clung to the bone on any of the wings, sadly they had already been picked clean.  “Aw even the sauce” he whined.  Tommy put his hands in his pockets and let his claws come out, having any aspect of the wolf would heighten his sense of smell.  He was overwhelmed with smells, perfume cologne and axe. ‘Oh God so much axe’ Tommy absolutely hated that smell ever since he became a werewolf though he had never thought highly of it before.  He had to concentrate ignoring anything artificial, he finally got a whiff of graveyard dirt ‘Doesn't smell like Pleasantville’s graveyard.’ Tommy knew that graveyard he had spent enough time there after all.  ‘Damn vampires...it’s like the 3rd one this week’ Tommy thought moving towards the sent.  Merton got to his precious Morticia, key in hand he went to the back to get to his coffin bag and opened it to find two stakes and a small vial of holy water.  He smiled and slung the bag over his shoulder quickly locking his car back up and ran to the door of The Factory.  Tommy had the vampire or at least it’s sent in a holding pattern, he had it  narrowed down to 10 people on the floor.  He shifted his claws back to hands no longer needing the enhanced wolf smell and not wanting to risk the vampire sensing him (‘If they can even do that’ he thought).  In the corner of his eye Tommy saw the freshman girl who came on to him earlier.’Her? No It can’t be...but she smells like...it’s on her hands and dress not on HER’ Tommy thought turning toward her noting that she was with someone. Tall almost as pale as Merton, as he got closer the man he got closer to the sent.  Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow as soon as he smelt Merton enter, the vampire had gotten himself and his victim close to the door so he could get her out without anyone seeing but as soon as Merton’s sent mixed with the vampire’s he couldn't stop the wolf from making it’s presence known to the other predator.  As soon as he saw the yellow the vampire knew it was made as did Merton who saw it as well.  Merton froze as the stranger ran past him only brought out of it when he saw Tommy appear next to him.

“Come on we can’t let him get away!”

“Right err how are we gonna.” Merton was cut off by Tommy dragging him to the alli.

            “Jump on” called a fully wolfed out Tommy.  Merton nodded and held onto the wolf’s neck.  He closed his eyes as Tommy jumped up to the rooftop, He held Merton’s legs and followed the scent jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

“Guess he’s moved in recently” said Tommy noting the vampire running to the cemetery.

“Gee do you think it might be an ambush?” Merton asked sarcastically of course it, was he thought.

“Nope he’s a lone...well I don’t wanna call it a ‘Lone Wolf’ because well hey thats offensive to my people but it’s by himself, if  it was with a gang I’d smell em”      

    “That is a mighty impressive  nose you got there Mr.Dawkins”

“Why thank you Mr.Dingle I'm rather proud of it myself”

“So why did  you switch from ‘him’ to ‘it’?” Asked Merton, hoping that talking would distract him from the final jump to the top of an old mausoleum.  

“I don’t like vampires...something about them just pisses me off! ” Tommy growled

“Humm maybe cool, sexy Werewolves and gross, yucky Vampires are natural well _supernatural_ enemies!” Merton pondered excitedly.  He buckled a little when Tommy let him down, not knowing if he was happy to finally be on the ground or sad that he was no longer getting a “wolfy back ride” ‘trademark pending’ he thought with a smile.  The vampire, whom had never even guessed that Tommy could beat him to the graveyard, let out a sigh.  A closer look showed that his clothes had a small amount of blood on them, likely from the poor guy he killed for them Tommy thought.

“Goddamn it wolf boy can you just let me go?” he groaned.

             “Uh no, you come to MY town trying to eat MY people and you ruined my FIRST date with my boyfriend so now…you gonna die uh again.” Tommy growled running towards him.

            “Typical” the vampire mumbled rolling his eyes and flipping over Tommy kicking him in the back of the head in the process.

“Oh I like that move” Tommy mumbled into the dirt.

The vamp ran straight for Merton.  Merton desperately searching is rather tiny coffin bag for a cross or the holy water or anything at all, but his bag may as well have been replaced with the carpet bag from Mary Poppins (she scared young Merton and he couldn't finish the movie until he was 12) he kept digging though he must have had the stake and holy water in his hand several times but he was unable to grasp them. 

“Humm you sure you’re not a vampire? I mean look at how pale you are...I have more color than you.” 

“No, I’m just very very sick with a uh rare blood disease that I’m sure would taste just awful” Merton stammered still trying to grab something to fight off the vampire.

“You smell just fine to me”

“You’re sweet for saying so but I assure you I would make a terrible meal…..I’m anemic!” He lied

“So you’re anemic and have another blood disease on top of that?” the vampire asked knowing his prey was lying.  After Merton nodded he added “Looks I’d be doing you a favor than.”    

   

“The only favor you’ll do him is dying nice and slow!” Tommy yelled from behind the vamp. Digging his claws into its arm as he tossed it a few feet and onto the ground. 

After sharing a nod with Merton that meant ‘I’m fine go kill him’ Tommy turned to the vampire grabbing him again and dragging him to a cross shaped headstone.  Laughing at the vampire’s weak attempts to free himself.

“Been a while since you’ve had to fight huh?” Tommy laughed   

 He pulled him up and pushed him into the cross. Smiling sadistically and the sounds of sizzling vampire flesh he looked over at Merton and was glad to see him biting his lip but smiling too.  He held the vampire in place with one hand and waved Merton to come over with the other.

            “Hand me the holy water, please” Tommy asked grinning.

Merton got it out of the bag and gave it to him looking into Tommy's wolfish eyes that were just a tad yellower he thought.   Tommy turned the vampire over.

            “You’ve cooked enough on that side…now it’s your backs turn...and I even got you something to drink.” Tommy shared a look with Merton, he could tell Merton liked this, in the back of his mind he was a little worried about HOW much they were both enjoying it but hey it’s a vampire…and this one really pissed him off. 

“Please I’ll leave town just please!!” The vampire begged.

“Yeah and just how many of your victims begged for their lives?” Merton asked pushing its head back to the cross. 

“Open up or I’ll do it for you” Tommy growled.

“Go to hell!” The vampire spat.

“You first” Tommy snapped punching it as hard as he could in the face breaking a fang or two.  Merton held the helpless vampire’s head still.  Tommy forced his mouth open and shoved the open bottle of holy water in the gagging vampire’s mouth, watching as its eyes flooded with pain and terror and then finally when all the holy water left the vile the vampire exploded into ash.

“Well that didn't suck...wow what an awful pun but you know what I mean right?” Merton asked with a shy laugh.

“Yeah, probably my favorite kill. Not gonna do em all like that but maybe sometimes” Tommy smiled. “Sorry I used up all your holy water” he added picking up the empty bottle.

“It’s okay I gotta make more anyway” Merton assured sitting down next to Tommy.

“You can make it? Merton, are you a priest or something? I am willing to risk all that hell fire if you are though” Tommy joked pulling Merton closer to him.

“All it takes are some rosary beads and a bit of Latin. Had to buy a Pleasantville

 Catholic uniform, but it should pay for itself after five or so boxes of beads.” he said sinking deeper into Tommy.

“You have a Catholic school uniform?..You gotta were it for me sometime” Tommy growled slightly nibbling Merton’s ear with his non fang teeth. 

“Oh I will, I promise. You dirty little wolfy you” 

“Nothing dirty about a little dress up. And who are you calling ‘ _Little_ ’ wolfy?” Tommy teased kissing and biting his boyfriend’s neck. ‘He can tell it’s not little’ he thought suppressing a pout.

“Tommy...if you’re gonna make me wait don’t tease me like that” He breathed almost moaning.

“Sorry...really” he apologized and moved away from Merton’s neck and kissing his lips softly.  Feeling bad until her felt Merton rest his head on his chest.  Tommy knew why he wanted to wait; he didn't want rush Merton.  And he knew about the whole ‘Wolves mate for life” thing. Not so much that he knew...he felt it deep inside that he would never need anyone else in that way, or in many other ways at all.  He was ready for all of it but wanted to make sure Merton was too. Or rather he wanted to be sure that he was sure that Merton was sure. Tommy laughed at his own thoughts and in response Merton sank deeper into him wrapping an arm around him.

“Not that I’m really looking forward to having to move, but do you wanna go back to the lair now? You seem to be having trouble de-wolfing so maybe it would be better for you to stay...with me tonight don’t wanna risk Dean or anyone else seeing you”

“That is very true” Tommy lied knowing there was a ‘Murphy Brown’ marathon followed by a ‘Rhoda’ marathon, so he could come home with a mariachi band and his brother would never notice.  They got up reluctantly and Merton gathered his things.

“Really wish I remembered these” Merton sighed taking the garlic out of his pocket and tossing them on the vampire’s ashes.

“Yeah...would have been funny to see him choke on em. Oh well maybe the next particularly annoying vampire...hey uh mind stopping by The Hungry bucket? Killing makes me hungry and uh something else”

“Slaying” Merton corrected “Killing sounds like murder.”   

            “Okay _slaying_ makes me hungry...hum that does sound better.”

“I’m glad you agree. And yeah let’s get my big wolfy hero some chicken.” 

Tommy started drooling making his way to the cemetery entrance as it was less crowded than the Factory parking lot. Merton hurried back to the hearse. ‘One of these days I’m gonna have to stage a chicken intervention for that boy’ Merton smiled to himself...until he looked up...Right in front of him stood an especially annoyed looking Tim & Travis. The smile left Merton’s face just as quickly as his eyes perceived the two boys? Or men? Whatever they were. 

“Oh God...okay okay just get it over with okay?”

“We wish...but uh ugh Travis you do it I can’t bring myself to”

“Fine...You’re with Tommy now and well...God why couldn't he get with a cool guy like that guy in that play? Or maybe a basketball player? Why a freak like Dingle?” Travis gets distracted and Tim really should have known.

“Uh huh well um I’m gonna go now so...” Merton was interrupted by T’n’T both stepping in his way.

  “One second...huh okay because you’re with our quarterback so now, unfortunately you are now protected by what Tommy calls ‘The football players oath’ we’re not allowed to mess with you anymore” Tim looked at the ground definitely sad. It was the end of an era they had been shoving Dingle into lockers for years and they would miss it, miss it more than Pepsi Blue or the most beloved Surge.  Merton had to admit he would miss it too just a little. 

“If I had known that the last locker stuffing would really be THE last I would have savored it” Tim or Travis sobbed (Merton could never really tell them apart).

“Oh well hey guys, uh maybe one day you can kick my butt in an arcade game?  I’ll even make sound effects if you want” Merton suggested wondering if he had gone insane. 

“We. We’d like that. Thanks Dingle.” one of them almost sobbed out.

Merton just nodded and speed walked away not wanting to risk them deciding to break Tommy’s new law.  A small smile still on his face has he heard his two former tormentors sobbing.  He finally got to the hearse and drove her to a still wolfed out Tommy waiting at the cemetery entrance.

            “Hey buddy, you didn't run into any trouble did you? I can smell the T’n’T on you.” Tommy said while getting into the hearse.

“No trouble at all...in fact I think they're still crying”

“Mmmm did you finally nut-up and do something about them?” Tommy smiled kissing Merton’s cheek as he started to drive.

“No...They decided to follow your little code thing...man you couldn't have done that sooner!?”

“I was kinda hoping you would stand up to them one day. But when I decided to ask you out finally, I had to make ‘em quit or I’d probably kill them...nice and slow….but then again the team needs ‘em so yeah.”

“I don’t enjoy violence, Tommy you know this!”

“Yeah you were just hating that slight vamp torture”

 “I uh felt it was tacky and uh in no way hot…no not hot at all!” Merton stammered.

“Uh huh yeah. So should we stop by my place so I can grab something for school in the morning?”       

“No, I have your stuff from last full moon all freshly washed and dried”

“Thanks, sorry I didn’t mean to leave stuff.” Tommy smiled

“It’s okay. In fact I was thinking about um clearing out a drawer or two for you. Ya know in case you rip something in the fight against evil or you want to stay over longer or something…” Merton didn’t even try to hide the hope in his eyes, he knew it was kind of a big step, sure, but he had thought of it long before he decided he had to get his feelings out in the open.

“If you’re sure buddy, I’ll grab some stuff tomorrow before moon rise” 

“Now let’s get my big, cuddly, werewolf some fried chicken”.  Tommy would have glared at his boyfriend if his lips weren’t suddenly attacked by Merton’s. The low moan he gave earned him forgiveness for that ‘cuddly’ comment.  Shortly after getting his bucket of chicken (Like before Merton backed out of the space quickly) it was gone. Merton received a wolfish grin covered in grease and chicken skin instead of the leg he was hoping for.

“Sorry” Tommy mumbled his mouth full of chicken bits.

“Oh jeez it’s all in your fur.” Merton sighed

Tommy just shrugged and cleaned it with his paws as best he could.  Then went at it with his werewolf tongue, a tongue Merton had all sorts of naughty plans for.  Once they got back to the lair, the shirts and pants came off.  They had agreed to take things slow but there was nothing wrong with sleeping together as in only sleep and cuddle and kiss. 

            “Man, you really do have the best bed ever!” Tommy said in-between kisses.

            “Mmm I know right!”  The goth moaned.

            “Your skin too! And hair, you gotta leave it down more often!”

            “I was out of gel…it’ll never happen again”

            “You ran out? Or did the whole state run out?” Tommy teased pulling the black covers over them.  Kissing the smaller boy before he could reply.  They passed out shortly thereafter, Merton snuggling as close to his werewolf as possible and Tommy enjoying an amazing bed and the more amazing sent coming from the top of Merton’s head.  The next morning they were awakened by Merton’s alarm clock and the smell of bacon. Well the bacon only woke Tommy up as Merton with his human senses couldn’t pick it up just yet.  Tommy kissed Merton’s head and took a deep breath taking in as much of that Merton sent as he could.  Merton woke up very groggy and clung to Tommy.

            “Just wanna make sure that wasn’t a dream”

Tommy just smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s head.

            “You got an extra toothbrush maybe?” Tommy asked.

            “Yeah mom buys in bulk I’ve got enough for the rest of my life. They’re under the sink” Merton answered with a yawn.

They brushed their teeth quickly and Merton decided to skip flossing just this once in order to get back to kissing as soon as possible and that they did. Too busy kissing to notice the knocking at Merton’s chamber door or the sound of Merton’s mother announcing that she was coming in with his laundry. Before her was her son and his best friend (only friend) both in their underwear kissing on his bed.

            “Oh god!..Uh I uh yeah…” Mrs. Dingle stammered, dropping the laundry basket and running up the stairs.

       

 

 

    

                    

 

             

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
>  Oh my god I can’t believe it took so long! Sorry about that. And sorry it’s like really long. The next one won’t be. Merton’s parents are going to be completely OCs really because we only see the back of their heads in the show xD Oh the making holy water thing IS a reference to Supernatural and this is in the same ‘verse as both Buffy and SPN. Oh if you feel the rating should be higher let me know and ill fix it


	3. Caught

*** = Lair **** Kitchen 

***

“Breakfast in 10!” she yelled running to the top of the stairs her voice shaky.

“Oh god! Oh god! What if they kick me out!?” Merton all but sobbed clutching tightly on to Tommy.

“I don’t think they will Mert.” Tommy tried to sound sure but he was just as scared inside, he never meant for Merton to be forced into coming out or himself for that matter.

“Or worse! I read about parents who found out their son was gay and they beat him to death!  My dad’s on a soft ball team he’s got bats and guns but bats would hurt more!” Merton only stopped talking to take rapid panicked breaths.  “And my moms got like a thousand pans up there they can whack me in the head with!”

“Merton! Buddy I won’t let anyone near you with a baseball bat or a pan or especially a gun.” Tommy’s eyes had turned gold despite his attempts to keep calm.  Merton thankfully hadn’t seen or he would have panicked more no doubt.      

****

            “Tony! Get down here! Faster like three minutes ago would have been good!” Mrs. Dingle called from the kitchen door way

            “Alright alight. Jeez, woman.” He called from the stairs. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he entered the kitchen.

            “Ah yes, uh…well maybe you er we should sit down”

            “Are you running off with the mail man? I knew you two were too friendly! Well at least you won’t have to fill out a change of address form.” He joked taking a seat.

“The mail man is 80…that’s not it at all! Our son…Merton-”

“We have another son?” Tony Dingle cut in.

“No! Will you please stop joking around this is important!”

“Okay okay sorry. Please go on” He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

“Okay. I went down to Merton’s room and-”

“You didn’t knock? This isn’t like a masturbation thing is it? Really, I don’t need to know.”  Tony cut her off again despite his attempts not to.

“Damn it c’mon I’m serious here! Anyways I did knock and he didn’t say anything so I thought I’d wake him up and uh he and Tommy were on his bed in their boxers.”

“Okay…did they watch movies last night and fall asleep? That happens it’s no big deal and as long as they go to school its fine. Do we call his mom? I mean he’s eighteen, do you call an eighteen year old boy’s mom?”

“They were making out! Our son is gay.” She finally was able to get it out.       

   “Oh…well he could do a lot worse than Tommy Dawkins. Hell, Miranda you did worse than Tommy Dawkins.” He joked kissing her hand.

“You…you don’t care?” Miranda asked relief clear in her voice.

“Nah. Just wish he told us instead of getting caught like that.”

“Yeah me too. So how long do you think they’ve been a thing? They better be a thing no one kisses my baby just casually like he’s just some kind of of kissing buddy.”

“Why don’t we ask them?” He suggested trying not to laugh at the ‘kissing buddy’ comment.

“They must be freaking out down there.” She sighed. “Do you think we should go down there?”

“No. Just give him a few. He probably has to get himself together you know?”

***

“Merton? Are you okay?” Tommy asked. Merton had been quiet for the last few minutes’.

“Getting there. Slowly.” Merton sniffed. Tears now falling, one of which was running down Tommy’s back.  He just sat there watching as it ran down Tommy’s strong nicely rippled back. ‘Now is not the time to be turned on by something like his back’ Merton thought as he shifted and let go of Tommy to go back to being face to face.  He was surprised Tommy hadn’t wolfed yet and that calmed him down just a little.

“Have they ever said anything antigay like?” Tommy asked rubbing Merton’s arm.

“I don’t think so. I mean I don’t remember anything like that.”

“Maybe they’ll be okay with it. They didn’t get mad about that party we threw.”

“Tommy, a party and being gay are very different things.” Merton had whispered the ‘gay’ part. 

 “Well yeah. We choose to throw a party.” Tommy replayed whipping some tears from Merton’s eyes.

Merton smiled slightly, Tommy can be wise sometimes. 

“Aren’t you worried?” Merton asked calmer than before.

“Yeah but both of us freaking out won’t help anything. Plus I got wolf powers yo.” Tommy meant for the last part to sound like a joke but it was true, he had power and if anyone tried to hurt his Merton they would get a taste of that power.

“’Yo’?” Merton laughed “Who are you?”

“One of the guys on the team says it all the time. I like it and I’ll keep saying ‘Yo’ tell the world ends.”

“I will be looking into ways to end the world then” Merton scoffed smiling.

“See? I just wanted to make you smile again.” Tommy assured kissing Merton’s forehead.

“Thanks for not freaking. I guess that’s always my job huh?”

“Don’t worry about. I’ll go up with you and it’ll be fine” Tommy had then held Merton as tightly as he could without hurting the smaller boy.

“Merton! Tommy! Come up for breakfast!” Mrs. Dingle called from the kitchen,

“What? Do…do you think its trap?” Merton whispered.

“Yeah, Tommy get up here! Or I’m gonna throw away the sports section!” Mr. Dingle yelled.

“I don’t think so but I’ll be in front just in case. Get dressed.” Tommy whispered.

Merton nodded and found a clear pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and went to his closet for a black jacket.

“So colorful. Where’s the stuff I left?” Tommy asked.

“Oh it’s in here I’ll get it for ya.” Merton answered picking up Tommy’s blue jeans and Broncos shirt.

“I’ve been looking all over for this! Glad it was here and not stolen by vandals like I thought.” Tommy smiled when Merton handed him the shirt. Merton rolled his eyes as Tommy put on the shirt and instantly hated the fact that his football player was getting dressed. Tommy putting on a shirt was bad enough but now he was putting on pants! ‘When we get physical I am banning all pants!’ Merton noted to himself as he got himself dressed.

“Okay, are you ready?” Tommy asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” He nodded pulling Tommy into a kiss “for luck” he said smiling at Tommy’s breathlessness.  Once Tommy got his breathing back under control he nodded and lead the way up the stairs pausing when he reached the door.  He looked back to make sure Merton was indeed behind him and hadn’t ran out the back door, happy to see his boyfriend was there he nodded and opened the door.  He was slightly worried when he passed a few pans full of sausage and bacon but worry gave way to hunger. He turned back again to check on Merton who was standing in the doorway waiting for Tommy to get further into the kitchen.

****

 

            “Good morning boys” Mrs. Dingle said as she sipped her coffee “Grab a plate and load up!”

Merton went to the cabinet with the plates and grabbed one for himself and Tommy. Tommy fallowed Merton’s lead and started with scrambled eggs from the pan on the stove nearest to the cabinet and added some graded cheese from the bowl on the counter. They went back by Merton’s door to load up on bacon and sausage and finally to the table. Tommy was nervous, sure, but there wasn’t much that could make him lose his appetite, especially in the morning.  Tommy decided it would be best for him to be in the chair nearest the lair door and have Merton next to him in case they had to make a brake for it.  Mrs. Dingle smiled as she poured them some orange juice and Tommy drank some, happy that it had pulp.  Becky had finally woken up the smell of bacon drawing her back to the real world and out of her happy dream world where no one knew she and Merton were related. She walked down the stairs in her PJ without even doing her hair because after all why should she care what she looks like? It’s just mom dad and freaker.  See looked up before entering and saw him: Tommy Dawkins star quarterback and love of her life. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure he was really there and he was sitting at her kitchen table drinking juice.  She ran up the stairs to fix herself up thanking god that he hadn’t seen her.  She found her tightest jeans, the push up bra she stole from her friend Marcy and the girly football jersey her dad got her for last year’s super bowl party.  She then got into her mother’s make up figuring it would make her look more like a woman than her own make up. She did as much as she could while still trying to hurry.  She admired herself in the mirror before running down the stairs catching her breath at the last step and walking in trying a ‘sexy walk’ but it really just looked like she was limping.

            “Good morning everyone!” she cheered as she entered the kitchen grabbing only an orange for breakfast. She can’t very well let Tommy Dawkins see her challenge her father to a bacon eating contest now can she? (Though Tommy would be rather impressed that she’d win)

            “Is that my lipstick?” Miranda asked.

            “Oh Tommy! I had no idea you were coming over! It’s so nice to see you, I hope freaker isn’t bothering you too much.”   

            “Uh he’s not bothering me at all…It’s good to see you too Beckster!” Tommy’s eyed Merton who was just about drying with laughter pulling on his shirt to mock Becky.

            “Oh my god Madonna’s cone bra was more realistic!” Merton cried with laughter “Oh god! Tommy, no offence to you and your legendary kissing abilities but that is the best part of the morning”

            “Kissing? Oh god no! Sandy was right! I thought she got it in the head with a softball when she said you were kissing him last night!” Becky walked past Tommy grabbing Merton by the caller of his shirt and shook him “What do you have over him! Is it a spell or something! What did you do to the love of my life?!” Becky was so frantic and angry that it just made Merton laugh harder.

            “Becky, get off your brother eat something!” Tony ordered.

Becky huffed and gave a still laughing Merton a hard shove and stomped over to the plates and got more food than usual but she had a broken heart to nurse.

Merton had never been a good winner. As soon as Becky got back to the table he starting running his hands through Tommy’s hair scratching a spot behind his ear he remembered his cousin’s dog liking.  Turns out it was the same for werewolves Tommy had instinctively nuzzled Merton’s hand earning him harder scratches.

            “Mom! Does he have to do that at the table?” Becky yelled

Merton feigned innocence but stopped anyway thinking it was fun to wined Tommy up a little and to rub it in Becky’s face.

            “Everyone at school is going to laugh at me because my freak brother stole the guy I liked.” Becky whined.

            “Oh sweetie, it’s not like we would ever let you go out with a senior anyway” Miranda did her best to sound comforting.

            “And if you did, I have guns lots of guns” Tony added calmly  

            “Dude, was your dad really a navy seal?” Tommy whispered.

            “That may have been a _slight_ exaggeration he mostly fixed things around the ship…before it sailed anywhere.” 

            “He’s a witch!!” Becky accused “what did you do to Tommy!?!?”

            “Nothing…yet…” Merton answered “witch? You try a few hexes and all of a sudden you’re labeled” he sighed.

Tony’s face turned white for one split second…no one around the table noticed anything but Tommy noted a slight shift in the family’s scent, he honestly had no idea whose scent it could have been but he sensed no danger and chose to ignore it.

            “When you adopt babies please let them be Dawkins’”

            “What?!” Tommy, Merton, and, Becky collectively shouted. Tommy spitting out some orange juice.

            “I’m just sayin’ it’s a lot better than Dingle. And the mayor is a Dawkins so hey instant connections.”

            “Oh sure and let the Dingle name just die out…care to tell Tommy here your maiden name?”    

            “I doubt he would even be interested.” She stammered

            “Well Miranda, love of my life you can tell em or I can get out your 10th grade yearbook…you know that one, the year your mom gave you that home perm?”

            “Fine...” she sighed then looked at Tommy. “It’s Trewednack…I’m Cornish”

            “That’s not so bad” Tommy lied sipping more orange juice. ‘Can’t laugh at his mother can’t laugh at his mother’ Tommy thought over and over.

            “Thank you, Tommy” She smiled then turned to Merton “He’s a bad liar that’s a very good quality in a boyfriend” Laughing as she knew she crushed Tommy’s confidence.

            “So it’s I mean we’re okay?” Merton asked.

            “Yeah, we just wish you would have told us” Miranda assured.

            “I would have. Really but last night was our first date, and I didn’t want to come out until there was someone to be out with.”

              “You don’t need a boyfriend to come out but I see what you’re saying. We just want you to know if you need to talk about anything…your mother would be more than happy to help.”  Tony said hugging his son.

 Merton just nodded and laughed lightly as tears of relief fell from his eyes.

Turning to Tommy Mr. Dingle had no idea what to say. So he did all he could think to do and reached out to shake Tommy’s hand. ‘Nice grip…wait, dear God what has he been gripping?’ he thought to himself as he took his hand back.

            “Oh before I forget, good luck against Pleasantville Catholic next week. We haven’t been able to beat them slimy bastards for over 60 years.”    

            “Thanks! They don’t seem so tough this year…well the nuns are still scary.”

            “Just don’t fall for that ‘we can condemn you to hell’ thing that head coach always pulls.”

Tommy had fallen for that threat. He and the rest team went to mass to get a sneak peak at the competition (And a fetish for those damn uniforms was born that day) and when they talked about hell they looked right at them.

            “Oh Sister Hubert? She’s not that bad. She taught me how to play poker” Merton chimed in. Tommy was grateful for Merton snapping him out of it something about the giant cross and stone faced Nuns freaked him out.    

            “Who would name a woman Hubert?” Tommy asked. Finally out of his memory haze.

            “I don’t know it must be a weird Nun thing” Merton shrugged. “Ah look at the time, Tommy we should go.”

            “Yeah I gotta see my math teacher a little early something about a negative grade.”

            “Oy…well I can tutor you.” Merton smiled at Tommy. “Thanks for being so understanding about this mom and dad”

            “Don’t worry about it. Just be careful.” Miranda assured.

            “Okay, bye guys!” Merton rushed himself and Tommy out of the house “Hurry before they change their minds” Merton huffed.

            “Looks like you owe me $20, honey” Tony laughed.

            “I’ll get my purse you get Becky some tissue” Miranda sighed.

                

 

 

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at endings. Tommy and Merton will return in 'Jolene'


	4. (Waiting for Fallout 3 to instal bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal's office

“Tommy, frankly I’m a little worried about your…I don’t know downward spiral.” The principle sat behind his deck studying the two boys in his office.

            “I’m sorry, sir uh it’s just the last year of high school is harder than they tell you ya know?” Tommy flashed his zillion dollar smile and used the same excuse he used on his coach when he wanted out of practice early. (One day anniversaries only happen once in a relationship you know).

The older man sighed from behind his deck apparently agreeing with Tommy. Merton rolled his eyes ‘Yeah’ he thought to himself ‘Downward spiral…he only got bit by a monster and became a _superhero!_ He only saves this town an alarmingly high number of times and ohh so he misses first period a few times…’ Merton was used to getting in small time trouble for cutting class (to go to the library!  It’s not like he’s smoking in the parking lot).

            “Tommy, it may not be my place but you have to choose your friends wisely maybe Mr. Dingle’s bad habits and undesirable attitudes are rubbing off on you?” 

            “You’re right…it’s not your place. And what’s wrong with him? So he dresses differently and has no school spirit…He hasn’t even gone to one of my games and were dating for god’s sake but still…if you ever bothered to get to know him you would know he’s a great person! And by the way he has like the highest GPA in this place!”

            “Wow”. Was all Merton could say with his jaw wide open in surprise.

Tommy was angry, angrier than may have been necessary and he was ripping through his socks with his newly wolfed out feet.

            “Mr. Dawkins! What has gotten into you? You used to be the golden boy and now Hugo has to drag you in here for missing classes.”

            “Are you going to kick me out and blow the school’s chance at a football record, just for missing a few classes?” Tommy asked.

            “Well uh no not at this time.” The principle stammered knowing there was nothing he could do.

            “Good. Because we both turned 18 recently and we can just singe our own notes. So if there’s nothing else we have an assignment to finish.”

            “Uh yes fine go on back to class. I trust you know where that is.”

            “Great. See you at my father’s charity dinner this weekend.” Tommy garbed Merton’s hand and their backpacks and made for the halls.

Merton needed to be dragged out as he was still in shock.

            “That was amazing, Tommy!” Merton had to keep from jumping him right there in the halls.

            “Ah well, I hate it when people talk like that about you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

            “Tommy I…I feel the same way.” He really did with all his heart. 

Tommy smiled and kissed him only stopping when Hugo walked by which earned the security guard a thoroughly growl.

            “Let him go, Tommy we have a class to get to anyway.” Merton whispered rubbing his boyfriend’s neck.

            “Fine. I guess we can make up for it later.”

            “Oh I’ll say we can.”

They walked back to class hand in hand until a few doors away Merton stopped them.

            “Something wrong?” Tommy asked spinning on his heel to face Merton.

            “Does it bother you that I haven’t been to a game?”

            “Oh that. I was angry at him and I didn’t even mean to say that”

            “I’m sorry. Hey the next one is a home game right? I’ll go and cheer for you! I only know that one basketball cheer but I’ll just yell ‘Go Tommy!’ and stuff like that.”   

            “That would be nice of you” Tommy smiled. “If you give me attack commands Pleasantville Catholic won’t stand a chance.”

            “And I can come and visit you when they put you in the penalty box”

            “That’s hockey.” Tommy laughed before kissing Merton on the forehead.

 

 


End file.
